


Darkness Is My Crown, The Inheritance I Was Born With

by metaphoricallylivin



Series: Earth 25: Oh, Yeah I'm An Ugly Mess [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: Battle For The Cowl Rewrite, Family, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricallylivin/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: Jason is back, it's been months, but he's back. Not just back, back as Batman.





	1. Our Minds Are Troubled By The Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> TW for death. Recommended listening: In The City by Kevin Rudolf and Sum of Our Parts by Mary Lambert.
> 
> As always comment. seriously if you don't contribute to the creative process I won't be able to get these out as often, or at least not at this quality.
> 
> Chap title comes from Youth by Daughter.

“There's a new Batman in town, if we can even call him that,” Dick said. He'd gathered the Batfamily in the cave to discuss the new killer Bat in town.

 

Toby didn't quite know how he had gotten the invite, the Red Hood Gang wasn't exactly privy to Batfam business. Though since Jason had left town Leelah and him were getting invited to more and more meetings. Maybe it was Babs and Leelah’s relationship that was getting them information and access they wouldn't have otherwise gotten. Nonetheless Toby and Leelah were invited to the table.

 

“The dude who kills and then sticks ‘I Am Batman’ to their body?” Tim asked. His hair was a bit longer than usual, almost reaching to his chin. It was currently pulled up and out of the way.

 

“Yeah, him. I called the meeting to discuss, y’know, what to do,” Dick gestured vaguely at the last part, but the meaning wasn't lost on anyone. A killer Batman was bad news.

 

“Turn him over to the GCPD,” Tim said.

 

“I hate to say it, but Drake is right. That is what Father would do,” Damian said.

 

“We will, as soon as we can find the new Batman,” Dick said. “Tonight all of you put a hold on your usual patrols and look for this new Batman. I would like Cardinal to accompany me on patrols tonight.”

 

“Why  _ him _ ? I'm supposed to be your partner,” Damian said, looking at Toby with disdain. It had been a little while since Bruce had died and Damian had been working with Dick.

 

“Toby has certain skills you do not. They might prove vital for this mission,” Dick said. 

 

“Like what?” Damian asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Well Toby is the lieutenant of the Red Hood Gang and he has much more control than you do,” Dick said, Damian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, but didn't say anything else. “Everyone double check that you are equipped with all your supplies tonight, it could get rough out there,” Dick said. Everyone nodded before dispersing around the room, or to the bikes and cars to head to their hideouts.

 

Toby waited until everyone was gone before moving towards Dick. Leelah was the current leader of the Red Hood Gang with Jason out of town, but she had a day job as an art teacher in addition to being Red Justice. Toby had a more intimate knowledge of the workings of the gang, being in charge of recruitment and having been a member for a year, with a year and a half of experience in running things like inventory before.

 

“What did you need me for?” Toby asked. He knew Jason ran things differently than Bruce, but it still didn't make sense to him for Dick to ask for just his help.

 

“Oracle took over security for Jason’s hideouts since he's been out of town. One night before the new Batman showed up one of Jason’s larger weapons caches was partially cleared out. Differently from just restocking a utility belt, like you've been doing weekly. This was like someone was preparing for war,” Dick said. “I have a hunch it was Jason, but first I want your help to identify what was stolen and if it fits with what Jason uses.”

 

“Okay, that weapons cache that was hit is where Jason keeps his more speciality weapons, if that makes sense. Like copies of my red knife and his favorite guns. If I was stealing from the Red Hood it's not where I would hit, everything there is made for us. So it either means someone has the same taste in weapons as Jason, Leelah, and I or it's Jason,” Toby said.

 

“Good job, come check it out with me so we can be sure,” Dick said. “Suit up, we're heading out in 20.”

 

Toby nodded, Dick Grayson thought he was the best person for a job. He tried to not feel giddy because he probably was the best person for the job. People usually didn't give him compliments or say he was capable in the slightest. At schools teachers would try not to let on that he was the dumb, difficult kid. Selina always said Toby was skilled, as did Jason, but Dick was different. He seemed more objective.

 

* * *

 

 

Toby followed Dick on bike, his was bright red and Dick’s was blue and black. They were headed to Jason’s cache on the east end, it was tucked into an abandoned looking building in a false wall. Toby only ever came there to replace knives or get a new rebreather. There was no other reason to go there.

 

“Red Justice says you're a good fighter,” Dick said. 

 

“Um, yeah. I guess I'm good. Jason trained me well,” Toby said, placing his palm into the center of the scanner. Getting through was a quick job. Half of the buildings in this part of town were boarded up so no one exactly noticed this particular building. If someone said Red Hood kept a cache of weapons in an abandoned building it would be like looking for a needle on a haystack.

 

“No, you've sought out training from Catwoman and Orpheus. In addition to being trained by The Red Hood and eventually Batwoman, you're an extremely good fighter. Have you ever worked with batons?” Dick asked. Toby looked at him, perplexed. What was the sudden interest in him? Dick had never wanted to know much about him other than how his day was and if he was free to watch Beth.

 

“No, I haven't. Jason didn't train me with them, why?” Toby asked. Toby knew how to use staffs and such, but batons weren't something he'd been taught a lot about.

 

“I could teach you,” Dick said.

 

“Sure, I mean when this is all over we'll have some time. I'm sure they'd be a cool weapon to learn,” Toby said.

 

The cache opened. There was copies of Toby, Jason, and Leelah’s suits in addition to all their speciality material. Toby’s winter weather suit was kept there, for missions that took him to places colder than winter in Gotham. There was a copy of Leelah’s visor and a copy of Jason’s helmet. Toby looked around, a copy of one of his favorite tasers was there. He went in a little further, looking for what was missing. Jason kept his guns in the back part of the cache. All of the guns were missing, including Jason’s twin blood red pistols.

 

“Jason is the only person who would know about this place who would take just the guns,” Toby said.

 

“Thank you. I gotta call Babs, but I'll be back,” Dick said. He opened up the touch screen on his wrist, tapping in some information before walking out.

 

Toby looked around the room. Jason sorted the supplies by who used them, so it was easier for resupplying that way. The locker of his supplies held mostly weapons and his suit. His costume was almost exactly the same as it had been when he'd first started out, the only changes being his pants were now red, his sleeves were black, and the glider had been added. The hoodie still had the semi-ridiculous tuft on the top of the hood, but he liked it.

 

“Okay, Jason hit again,” Dick said. Toby hadn't noticed him walking back in, but being trained by Batman probably made someone stealthy like that.

 

“Who?” Toby asked.

 

“I don't know, but you should come with, maybe you'll see something I don't,” Dick said. Toby nodded, locking the cache up. He watched as Dick shot a grappling hook into the air and then did a series of complex flips before landing on a roof.

 

Toby wasn't much one for acrobatic so he used his grappling hook and followed Dick. Dick’s style was full of flourishes that Toby lacked. His movements were more akin to poetry than the way Toby moved. He'd remembered when Orpheus had trained Cass, Duke, and him, Cass and Duke had been able to learn the dancing part of his lessons much easier than Toby. He taught them how to dance before he taught them how to fight. Cass still studied ballet at his studio.

 

Toby watched the crime scene. He recognized Rory Regan, AKA Ragman. He was helping load the dead body onto a gurney for transport. He looked at Toby and gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

 

“Who's the kid?” Toby heard a man say, he had a mustache and made Toby feel awkward.

 

“Cardinal,” Dick said.

 

People knew about Cardinal, he just was rarely seen in a part of town without much crime. None of the Batfamily was really, it wasn't where they were needed.

 

After that none of the men questioned Toby, one of the men instead deciding to go smoke. The scene was gruesome, but it somehow felt almost clean. The men were shot and there was no footprints through the blood. That alone meant Jason, whenever he killed he didn't leave evidence like shoe size.

 

Toby paused, he recognized this man. He had been a political consultant who had worked with Max Jacobsen on more than one occasion. Toby remembered him because he used to ask Toby if he wanted to make a little money. They way he'd said it had creeped Toby out so he'd said no. In that moment he was insanely glad he'd said no.

 

Dick talked to the men and nodded along to what they were saying. Toby couldn't quite hear, but occasionally he'd catch a word or two. Batman killing didn't make sense, it defeated the point of Batman in a way. He was okay with Jason killing, he'd seen him do it before, but killing as Batman seemed different, worse. Jason only killed people who deserved it, but the Red Hood was a killer, it made sense, it was a fact of the universe. Batman killing made no sense.

 

* * *

 

 

Toby slept at the Wayne Manor that night. He'd been crashing there for the last little bit. The Watchtower was getting overcrowded with Alysia back in Gotham and Dinah there. He felt awkward in the crowded apartment, like he might step on someone's toes. He'd asked Duke if he could stay at the Manor, until Jason or Luke got back.

 

“Duke, Jason is the new Batman,” Toby said, his voice was soft and quiet.

 

“What?” Duke asked. Toby hadn't thought Duke was awake too.

 

“Jason, he's the killer Batman,” Toby said.

 

“Damn that sucks,” Duke said.

 

“Yeah, it's weird because even though I know he's doing bad shit I want him back. He's family, y’know?” Toby said.

 

“Yeah. I visited my mom yesterday and she tried to kill me and it wasn't her fault. I want them back, but they're never coming back. So I just make sure they're cared for,” Duke said. His voice sounded wet, like how people sound just before they cry.

 

“You said the Joker Venom makes them attack people they love. Do you want me to visit them, maybe bring them things?” Toby asked. He hadn't asked Duke before.

 

“Yeah. Don't mention me, they'll get mad. I want them to have company even though it can't be me,” Duke said. He sounded almost breathless, like sadness had taken the air from his lungs.

 

“I can do that. I'm sorry I got the Joker killed before I could ask him how to cure your parents. I was going to, but then…” Toby trailed off.

 

“It's okay, I'm not quite mad anymore,” Duke said.

 

“Good night. Love you, bro. No homo though,” Toby said. He heard Duke laugh.

 

“Good night, asshole, talk to you in the morning,” Duke said. Toby heard Duke turnover above him, the sound of the bed shifting.


	2. How Can I Say This Without Breaking, How Can I Say This Without Taking Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie.
> 
> The hologram scene is almost directly quoted from Battle For The Cowl.

The next morning was quiet. It was the morning of Bruce’s funeral, a function which Toby had skipped out on because he couldn't quite think of a reason he wanted to go. He wasn't Bruce’s kid or one of his birds. During the funeral Toby stayed in the Batcave, monitoring the radio for any chatter and training. He hit the dummy again and again, the rubber of it unmoving. It wasn't like the ones at Jason’s training room where when you got a good hit it would tip over.

 

The tip of the dummy’s nose was missing and there was a poorly patched hole in the wall of the training room. Toby was wearing a Lark shirt and a pair of Wonder Woman shorts that he was pretty sure had once been Dick’s because the waist was a touch too small and couldn't quite fit over his hips. Toby looked at the gymnastics equipment, he wanted to try a move he'd been shown by Jason before he'd left. Toby had been trying to perfect it since then.

 

The first few tries ended in Toby’s body clattering to the mat, but the 5th time was a charm. He sticked the landing, standing up straight and punching his hand into the air. He wanted to do it a few more times successfully before attempting it in the field, but it felt good. Eventually Toby moved towards the computer. He had level 3 clearance on it, given to him by Dick after Bruce’s death. He'd said that since Babs trusted him there was no reason for him not to.

 

He moved the mouse towards the search bar and typed in his name. He paused before backspacing “Toby Conroy” and replacing it with Cardinal. His file came up.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Name: Tobi Ruth Jacobsen _

 

_ Alias: Tobiah Macklin “Toby” Head, Cardinal _

 

_ Mother:  _ _ Ruth Levi AKA Freelance _

 

_ Father: Max Kane Jacobsen _

 

_ Known Associates:  _ _ Cassandra Wayne AKA Batgirl _ _ ,  _ _ Duke Thomas AKA Lark _ _ ,  _ _ Jason Wayne-Todd AKA The Red Hood _ _ ,  _ _ Katherine “Kate” Kane AKA Batwoman _ _ ,  _ _ Kon-El AKA Kryptonite _ _ ,  _ _ Barbara “Babs” Gordon AKA Oracle _ _ ,  _ _ Leelah Jackson AKA Red Justice _

 

_ Age: 16 _

 

_ Eye Color: Brown _

 

_ Hair Color: Red _

 

_ Height: 5’ 4” _

 

_ Home City: Gotham _

 

_ Description: Sidekick of the Red Hood and the Lieutenant of the Red Hood Gang. Unstable, should be regarded with caution. Primary weapon is a knife, trained with guns, bows, and staffs. _

 

_ Added Information: Diagnosed autistic. Grades do not reflect potential, teachers have said that he has emotional issues and problems with respect. Asthmatic. _

 

* * *

 

 

Toby stopped reading. He didn't quite care for what Bruce thought and even though he was dead part of him wanted to punch him, to tell him he wasn't like that. He wasn't sure that it would do anything, but it would've made him feel better. He closed it out and pushed out from the table, grabbing the radio and heading up the stairs, into the manor.

 

Everyone was coming back from the funeral. It had unsurprisingly rained, which wasn't a surprise as Gotham rained as often as it didn't. Duke disappeared upstairs and Dick took a seat at the table, Leelah by his side.

 

“I wanna talk to you,” Dick said.

 

Toby paused, people generally didn't announce their intention for a conversation unless it was a serious conversation. Dick didn't seem like a serious guy.

 

“Sure. About what?” Toby asked, taking a seat at the table.

 

“Would you like to become a hero in Blüdhaven? I found a school that you can attend. I have some friends to look out for you,” Dick said, drumming his fingers on the surface of the table.

 

“Did you guys talk about this? Without me,” Toby asked, gesturing between Dick and Leelah.

 

“Dick came to me about it a bit after Bruce died. He, he said that Blüdhaven needed a hero and he'd been observing you for the job. The patrol last night was part of that,” Leelah said.

 

“Why me?” Toby asked.

 

“Toby, your moral compass is different, but in many ways it's stronger than even Batman’s was. You know right from wrong and even if you believe that there are things one cannot come back from you believe in redemption. Toby, not only are you a strong fighter, but you're a good person. Your observation skills sometimes leave a bit to be desired, but you work hard,” Dick said.

 

“I… I don't know. Can I think for a couple days? I wanna find Jason first,” Toby said, looking up from where he'd been staring at his feet.

 

“Take all the time you need,” Dick said with a quick nod.

 

“Also Dick, I think I know where Jason is hiding. We should go there soon, Leelah will you come with?” Toby asked. He'd connected the dots during training, Jason hadn't been staying at the warehouse because it was theirs and it had a security system.

 

There had been one building Jason owned that he'd never put a security system into. It was a run down old apartment building in Crime Alley. The whole place made Toby’s skin crawl and it was abandoned at that point. Jason owned it under a shell company that pretended to be a real estate developer. It was the building where Jason had grown up, the one where his mother had overdosed.

 

* * *

 

 

The gloom of Gotham provided a certain amount of cover, but if they wanted to not seem like superheroes they had to keep gadgets to a minimum. Toby wanted pockets so he'd chosen a pair of cargo pants, a hoodie, and a white shirt. His mask was stuffed into his pocket, ready to be retrieved whenever he needed it. He wouldn't probably, if the building was still empty the new Batman didn't know their identities and if it wasn't… well Jason already had an intimate knowledge of their double lives.

 

The ride over was in Dick’s car, which meant Toby sitting in the back seat instead of feeling the wind like he would on his motorcycle. Nonetheless Dick didn't want them to draw attention which meant his shitty car it was. Toby didn't like the back seat, but he kept his protests to a minimum, choosing instead to text Kon.

 

To: Kon

From: Toby

 

_ yo, wanna meet up for a date this weekend?  _

 

To: Toby

From: Kon

 

_ sure, me? pass up an opportunity to smorch your stupid gay face? never!!! _

 

To: Kon

From: Toby

 

_ what if i wanna kiss you first  _

 

To: Toby

From: Kon

 

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

Toby smiled at the gratuitous use of exclamation marks, it was cute. He wanted to go and kiss Kon and have him hold him, let him make everything alright. Everything wasn't alright though, he might have to fight a fight that he couldn't win. He wasn't sure that he could win against Jason if he had to fight him, he wasn't even sure he had it in him to fight him for real. Fighting Jason had always been sparring lessons where afterwards Jason would teach him how to correct anything he'd done wrong. If he'd done well he'd get praise, fighting with Jason had always been a good thing.

 

The car slowed to a halt outside the building. Dick grabbed his escrima sticks from where they were sitting in the back seat. Leelah put on her visor, tapping the side, presumably to use it for tactical planning and scanning. Toby brandished his knife, they were ready.

 

“I’m scanning one person in the building,” Leelah said. She’d pressed the button on the side of the visor allowing it to scan for heat signatures.

 

“Okay, let’s head in,” Dick said. Toby was vaguely aware that they must have looked ridiculous, but there was no civilians in the general vicinity so he didn’t quite care.

 

The heat in the building was on, another indication of someone living there. Toby pulled his sleeves up a little, feeling the heat already seeping into him. He followed them, Leelah taking the lead. She was the one who could lead them to where Jason was.

 

The door was unlocked, easily pushed open by them. Inside Jason was sitting on the couch, a bag of chips in his lap and a gun lying next to him. When he heard the door open he picked it up.

 

“You guys made a mistake,” Jason said, his smile lopsided and his tone cocky.

 

“Jason, come home. Bruce is dead,” Dick said, he was gesturing around and for a second Jason’s resolve seemed to falter before suddenly gunshots filled the room and they were scrambling to dodge.

 

“I don't have a home anymore. This is my home, I never left,” Jason said, jumping over the couch, presumably to grab more ammo.

 

Toby tried to match his movement, jumping over to grab Jason and throw him to the floor. Jason’s next movement was to push Toby off him, slamming him into the ground.

 

“Jason, I found a video from Bruce. What was it that you couldn't face? That you couldn't heal from,” Dick asked. His hands were shaking almost imperceptibly. There was a pause and suddenly a hologram appeared in the room.

 

It was Bruce.

 

“Jason, by now you've been told of my death and you're probably surprised to me back in the cave. Like Tim and Dick I'm leaving you with the one thing I can't give anymore, advice,” Bruce’s voice was even. His hologram unmoving.

 

“Shut it off, Dick,” Jason said.

 

“No, you need to listen,” Dick said.

 

“Of all my failures you were my biggest. You were broken and I thought I could put the pieces back together, that I could do what no one had ever been able to do for me.”

 

“Turn it off, Dick. That's enough,” Jason said. His jaw was tight, like he was clenching his teeth.

 

“What happened to you as a child, the terror, the pain, the horror. That secret was one neither of us should've kept. You needed repair and instead I just gave you an outlet for your anger. It's not too late to heal though. Alfred knows a doctor,” Bruce’s voice was cut off by a strangled scream.

 

Jason tackled Dick, causing him to fall back onto Toby. The hologram fizzled out. Toby had moved behind Jason once he'd gotten up. The first thing Toby noticed was the air had been knocked out of his lungs and the second was the pain. The pain was blooming out from his kneecap and his ribs.

 

Dick pushed Jason up and off him, driving him into a wall. Toby attempted to stand up before his leg collapsed out from under him. After a second Leelah was at his side.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Toby nodded. He didn't want to cry, but he knew if he opened his mouth he would.

 

* * *

 

 

Toby didn't remember getting back to the Batcave. He was pretty sure he had passed out at some point. The cot in the infirmary wasn't the most comfortable thing, but he was clinging to his mothman stuffed animal.

 

“You're awake,” Damian said. He was sitting across from Toby, seemingly watching him.

 

Toby nodded. He didn't know if he could talk due to the dryness in his throat.

 

“Todd is being kept in a room down here. I'm supposed to tell them when you're awake,” Damian said.

 

“Why don't you do that?” Toby asked.

 

“Tt, what makes you think I haven't already?” Damian asked.

 

“Have you?” Toby asked, he hadn't been watching Damian until he was awake.

 

“Yes,” Damian said.

 

Toby carefully moved up, ignoring the pain in his side. He wanted to drink something to get rid of the dryness. 

 

“Nice, you're awake,” Duke said. Toby guessed that he'd been out for a few hours because Duke was in his costume.

 

“Where's Jason?” Toby asked. He hadn't remembered the end of the fight.

 

“He's… in the room. Bruce had it built years ago in the event that Jason ever came back there would be somewhere for him to stay if he ever came home. It was designed to be almost inescapable. They're gonna bring in a psychologist to help him,” Duke said.

 

“Can I visit him?” Toby asked, the dryness in his throat growing worse. Duke only shook his  head.

 

Toby couldn’t quite help, but feel that this was all his fault, that he’d poisoned everyone around him. Alfred had placed his phone near him, presumably for when he woke up. Toby grabbed it and opened up the messanger.

 

To: Dick

From: Toby

 

_ I’ll take the job in Blüdhaven _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please...


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mental health issues and the abhorrently terrible mental health institution that is Arkham Asylum.

Jason was sitting silently in the room. His hands were in his lap, he'd changed out of the Batman costume into a pair of black sweatpants. He hadn't changed into a shirt yet and for the first time Dick saw all the scars on him. There was a burn scar running all over his back and a little into his hip. Two white lines ran under his pecs, the edges of the scars partly obscured by his autopsy scars. Dick hated that his baby brother had gone through that, been killed and forced back to life with so much rage.

Jason had needed help, but Bruce had never quite given him that. He'd built the room back when Jason had first come back, but he'd eventually just put him in Arkham. Jason’s escape had taken 5 months, but in that time Jason had gotten fucked up. The Joker had been kept a few cells down and had decided that making Jason’s life hell was what he should do for the rest of his life.

“Alfred made you a plate for dinner,” Dick said, pressing the intercom. Jason briefly looked up.

“I'm not hungry,” Jason's voice was quiet and almost broken.

“Toby is awake, he'll be okay. It's just a sprained knee and a broken rib. He's had worse,” Dick said.

“Tell him I'm sorry,” Jason said.

“He wants to visit you. I know you don't want him to, but it might be good.”

There was no response so Dick simply placed the meal into the chamber before locking the outside door and unlocking the inside one.

“Alfred worked hard on the beef stew so at least eat a little. Okay, Jaybird?” Dick said. He figured he could guilt Jason into eating with that. Still Jason said nothing and just stared off into space.

When Dick left a few minutes and when Alfred came down two hours later the stew was still sitting uneaten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
